My Love Returns
by Dalaofu
Summary: Sakura worries about Syaoran, but Eriol has a plan to cheer her up.


Hi there! Dalaofu here! In case you don't know my name is pronounced Da-Lao-Fu.   
It's literal meaning is 'Big Tiger' in Chinese. But this Tiger has got a soft heart!  
This is my first fanfic, so please flame me if you must!  
I will be using the Japanese names, so find out if you don't know who is who!  
Warning: This Is 101% love story, got it! Also note that:  
1.) Everybody in this Fan-Fic is straight.  
2.) Eriol has come back to Japan.  
3.) All locations/charcters follow the Anime, such as Sakura living in a house and Nakuru being a girl.  
4.) This is a LONG story and the beggining IS rather boring, so bare with me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: All characters of this Fan-Fiction are rightfully owned by CLAMP.   
I only used them for this fanfic and will be using the in future fanfics.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two long years since the 'Little Wolf', Li Syaoran, had left Japan to return home to Hong   
Kong. "Two years too long," thought Sakura, as she sat by the window of her room. It had been raining that   
day and the sun had just come out behind the clouds, casting its golden rays onto the town of Tomeda.  
Everthing had been refreshed by the rain and a little songbird just outside her window started singing,   
as though it knew how Sakura felt and was trying to cheer her up. Sakura smiled warmly at the little bird,  
"Thank you for your song little kotori, but nothing can cheer me up until he comes back to me." At this   
thought, she sighed. Loud enough to awaken Kero-chan, who had been napping in his make-shift room in   
Sakura's drawer. He saw the sad, longing look on Sakura's face as he flew towards the window-sill.   
  
As he landed, he said, "You're still thinking of The Kid aren't you?", making use of the nickname he had   
given Syaoran when he had first met him. "Yes, Kero-chan. I do miss him a lot and now I'm wondering what   
he's doing at this very moment. His last letter to me had said that he still had lots of training to complete   
before he could come back to Japan. The only good news had been that he was no longer engaged to   
Meiling," she replied,as tears began to gloss over her ever-green eyes. "Don't worry Sakura, he'll be back.   
I know it!", he said. "How's that?" "Because he loves you too much." At this comment, she blushed a  
crimson red, making her look even more like a cherry blossom. "I still remember the day he left me." .......  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
"Syaoran!!!" an 11 year old Sakura shouted as Syaoran boarded the bus to the airport. "Huh?"  
He looked out the window of the bus and saw Sakura running towards the him. "What's the matter Sakura?"   
he asked, a worried look written across his face. "I'm glad that I'm not to late to see you off." she said,   
in between deep breaths. "Oh," was the only reply Syaoran could say, and it was plain to see the   
disappoinment on his face. "Syaoran, I have something to tell you." His head jerked up at these words.   
"I want to give something to you before you go." As she said this, she brought out a stuffed bear and   
handed it to him. "What will you name it?" she asked, eyes full of hope. "Sakura" he replied. Her heart   
jumped as he said her name. "And what did you name the one I gave you, Sakura?" "Syaoran."   
  
At that moment both Cardcaptors had remembered what Tomoyo had said about naming teddy bears:  
"If your loved one gives you a teddybear and you name it after that person, you will be destined to be   
together with that person forever." At this thought, they both blushed. "There's one more thing I need to tell  
you, Syaoran," Sakura said as she stared into those lovely chocolate brown eyes, "I love you." Syaoran   
nearly died from a heart attack there and then. 'She said it! She said she loved me! Now, it's my turn.' he   
thought as he looked into Sakura's bueatiful emerald green eyes."And I love you, Sakura" Sakura blushed   
again and turned away. As the bus began to move, Sakura shouted to Syaoran, "I'll be waiting here for you   
my Little Wolf!" "And I promise to come back to you, my Cherry Blossom, no matter how long it may take!"   
'Aishteru, koishii', both persons whispered as the bus drove away towards the airport. Somewhere behind   
a tree, a small, blinking red light could be seen.  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
'The past two years had been kind to her,' thought Kero-chan, as he observed Sakura daydreming.   
She had grown into a fine young lady of 13 years and she had many admirers.Of course, all her friends   
knew that her heart only belonged to Syaoran. She was now very beatiful and still as kawaii as she had been  
when she was 10. She had curves at all the right places even though she really hadn't done much to   
maintain her figure. 'Probably because of all the running around she had to do as a Cardcaptor,' thought   
Kero.   
  
Fujitaka had once commented that Sakura was looking more and more like her mother. Nadesiko,   
everyday. She turned red at this comment as she considered her mother to be beautiful and being   
compared to her was more than she could take. Heck, she blushes everytime someone makes a comment  
on how good she looks or about her relationship with Syaoran. I mean, Tomoyo did video the whole incident!  
[refer to flashback] 'Which is just like her' thought Sakura as she remembered her childhood friend.  
  
It was much the same with the others. Tomoyo had grown up and was even prettier than before. No   
wonder Eriol, the young, dark eyed, blue haired boy with the memories of Clow Read upon his sholders,   
had fallen in love with the amethyst eyed, dark haired Tomoyo when he had returned to Japan. Chiharu and   
Takashi were still together after all this time. 'They always did make the perfect couple' thought an amused   
Sakura, as she remember Chiharu dragging Takashi away before he could start babbling some nonsense  
to the whole group.   
  
'Of course, somethings never change' as she remebered that Tomoyo was still carrying her   
camcorder where ever she went. Naoko was still into ghost stories, Touya was still calling her kaijuu and   
Rika STILL hadn't gotten over Tereda-sensei. 'It would have been easier for Rika if Tereda-sensei hadn't   
decided to follow the class to Tomeda High.' [Author: By the way, in case you haven't guessed by now,   
Sakura and friends are now in 7th Grade.]  
  
{Hey, Mister Author. Enough with the background check already, let's get on with the fanfic! ~ Kero}  
{All right! There's just no pleasing some people! Hmph! ~ Author}  
  
Kero, noticing the change in Sakura's mood, decided to make a suggestion, as he had been planning   
too. "Ooi Sakura, let's invite Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun as there's nobody around the house today and we   
can watch some of the videos Tomoyo made when you were still capturing cards." "Alright!", Sakura agreed   
readily, "Anything to get my mind of Syaoran so that I can stop moping about." Sakura dashed down to the  
phone to call Tomoyo. "Konichi wa. Daidouji residence" answered a sweet and cheerful voice.   
"Tomoyo-chan! Sakura here, could you come over to my house with some of the videos you made way back   
when?"   
  
"Sure Sakura-chan. May I bring Eriol a long?" asked Tomoyo. "Sure! Ask him to bring Nakuru and   
Spinel Sun as well. The more the merrier!" "Thanks Sakura. I'll be right over." said Tomoyo, as she replaced   
the hand-set. "We're going to Sakura's house, Eriol!" "I knew she'd call us" replied Eriol as he chanted the in  
cantation that would summon Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.   
  
"You had something to do with this, didn't you Eriol!?" Tomoyo asked, with a mischievous grin across   
her face. "I'd known that she had been down in the dumps for a while, so I decided to make a call to  
Syaoran's mother," he replied with an equally mischievous grin, "Mrs. Li understands completely and since   
Syaoran is no longer engaged to Meiling and has completed his training, she is willing to allow him to return   
to Japan, permanantly." "Did I just hear what I thought I heard!!!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Yes you did, my love.   
Syaoran is coming back and he's staying here for good." Tomoyo jumped on him and closed in for the kill.   
"It's times like this that remind me why I fell in love with you." "You better be careful before this gets out of   
hand." scolded Eriol with a wolfish grin. Unfortunately for the lovely couple, Nakuru and Spinel Sun appeared   
just then.  
  
"Um, could you two PLEASE GET OF EACH OTHER!!!" screamed Nakuru, face red with   
embarrassment at seeing Tomoyo on top of Eriol. "Oops! I'd forgotten I'd summoned those two."   
Nakuru and Spinel Sun already knew the plan, so they headed off to Sakura's place, with Tomoyo bringing   
her camcorder. "This moment is going to be so KAWAI that I just have to tape it!!!" The rest of the group   
sweatdrop. "You'll never change Tomoyo." Eriol called out, laughing. "Sure, but I wouldn't be me without my   
camcorder!!!" retorted Tomoyo, giving her patented 'I'm too cute' look. "True, true" answered one very   
amused wizard.   
  
[AT THE AIRPORT]  
'Finally, I've returned to where I truly belong' Syaoran thought. He was wearing a green sweater as it  
was winter in Tomeda. He'd only brought along the basic necessities, including uniforms Eriol had sent   
him, as he was being transfered to Tomeda High. He also brought along 'Sakura', the teddy bear that the   
actual Sakura had given him on the day that he had left. Syaoran's body was now well-built thanks to the two   
years of hard training back in Hong Kong. He too had many admirers, but as we all know, his heart already   
belonged to Sakura. He still wore his auburn hair in the same fashion he had two years ago. He'd been very  
happy when his mother had told him that he would be allowed to go back to Japan and stay there for good.   
  
Meiling had cried her eyes out in his arms, saying that she would miss him. "Don't worry, Meiling," he   
had said, while stroking her long, raven-black hair, trying to console her, "I'll always come back and visit, after  
all, this is where all my family are. Now, be a brave girl for me alright?" At these words she had gathered   
herself up and put on a stern look. "You'd better look after Sakura or I'll kick your butt!" [Author: Meiling had   
become friends with Sakura before she had to leave for Hong Kong.] Syaoran couldn't help but laugh, "Now   
that's the Meiling I know!" Meiling smiled at the comment. Syaoran then said goodbye to his mother. "Look   
after the Card Mistress well, Little Wolf. You both deserve each other." she said, smiling.   
  
Syoaran had gasped, as this was the first time he had seen his mother smile. "What! You don't think   
this old lady has the ability to smile!" she had said laughingly. Then he went to his four older sisters. But of   
course, they started crying too, sad to see him go. "Come visit us often!" "Don't forget to write!" "Bring her   
here when you do come!" "We'll miss you little brother!" He had waved goodbye to his family as he got on   
the bus! "I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise! And I'll bring her here for all of you to see!" he had cried   
out, tears in his eyes since he had left such a loving family.   
  
But he knew very well where his true destiny lay, as he had boarded the plane that would carry him off   
to his one true love. 'Now I'm finally here. And Sakura will be VERY surprised to see me' he thought to   
himself, a smile forming across his normally frowning face. It had been a long time since she had seen her   
and he wondered how she had grown. 'Probably into a bueatiful young lady, you baka!' he thought, hitting   
himself on the forehead. Eriol had told him about the plan to surprise Sakura and he had readily agreed.   
He'd also be staying with Eriol until he could get a place of his own. 'I wonder how the others are?' thinking   
to himself as he remember the old gang. 'There'll be plenty of time for that later.' He decided to walk to   
Sakura's house as he was still early and wanted to get rid of his jet-lag before he saw Sakura.  
  
[BACK AT SAKURA'S PLACE]  
Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo had been watching videos of Sakura's adventures when she had been   
capturing cards. Other than the occasional "You were so kawai in that costume, Sakura!" from Tomoyo, all   
was quiet other than the sound of a 10 year old Sakura fighting it out with the Clow Cards. She really missed   
the old times when she would go out late at night to capture Clow Cards. Not that she didn't appreciate   
leading a normal life, but nothing could spice up her life anymore after her experience with the Clow. Except  
for the 'Little Wolf' of course! Kero-chan, Spinel Sun and Nakuru had gone up to Sakura's room to play  
board games,saying that they had "been there and done that". Sakura had noticed that Eriol and Tomoyo  
snuggling up to each other, with Tomoyo lying across Eriol's lap and Eriol stroking her long, grey hair.   
  
Now more than ever, Sakura wished that Syaoran was there with her, so that she could cuddle up with   
him, just like Tomoyo and Eriol. Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Eriol volunteered as he   
rose to open the door. Sakura notice that Tomoyo was readying her camcorder. "What's that for?" she   
inquired. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough" Tomoyo replied. Sakura could tell by Tomoyo's tone of voice that   
something was going on behind her back. Her thoughts were interrupted by Eriol's voice, "Oh Saakuuraa,   
guess who's come to viiisiiit."  
  
She turned towards the doorway to see who it was. And she nearly got a heart attack! 'It's, it's him!   
He's finally come back to me! Just like he promised.' she thought to herself, her heart racing at a million   
beats per second. Syaoran was standing at the doorway, wearing the biggest grin he could damn well   
muster. Than he calmed down, his chocolate colored eyes showing all the love he had for Sakura, and then   
said just four words that nearly made Sakura faint. "I have returned, koichii."   
  
At the sound of his voice, she jumped of the couch and ran towards him for all she was worth. She ran   
right into his loving embrace. "I missed you, Little Wolf" she whispered to Syaoran, "And I you, my Cherry  
Blossom." They held each other for what seemed like an eternity to the loving couple. Tomoyo   
[but of course!] was busy recording away. Unfortunately for the two lovebirds, Touya had decied to ruin the   
EXTREMELY kawaii moment by walking in on them.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY KAIJUU, YOU PERVERT!!!" screamed Touya at the top of his lungs.  
"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!!" retorted Sakura, letting go of Syaoran and kicking Touya in the shin, sending him   
reeling in pain for the upteenth time. "You'll never change, will you Touya?" inquired an amused Syaoran. At   
the sound of his name, Touya stopped hopping around. "How is it that you know me but I don't know you?"  
"Look closer, Touya. Remember three years ago, when a kid tried to bully you little sister?" Touya continued  
to glare at him as he searched his memory. Suddenly, realisation dawned upon his face as he remembered  
the person who was standing in front of him. " YOU! The brat!" And once again the age old Glare of Death  
contest began again.   
  
Everybody sweatdrops, including Nakuru, Kero and Spinel Sun, who had been watching from the  
stairway. "Come on guys. I think we had better leave." Nakuru told the other guardians as she teleported  
back to Eriol's home. "Yes. Thanks Kero. I'll be back to finish the game." "Bye Spinel." With that, Spinel Sun  
teleported out and Kero returned to Sakura's room. Eriol decided to try and salvage the situation. "Syaoran,  
you'd better come back with me before this becomes something more than just a glaring contest. After all,  
Sakura wouldn't want to see you or her brother hurt." Syaoran readily agreed to the suggestion. "See you at  
school tomorrow, Sakura." The comment made Touya glare even harder at Syaoran. With that, the 'Little  
Wolf' went back with the young wizard.  
  
[THE NEXT MORNING]  
"Touya! I don't want you following me to school!" Sakura shouted at her oniichan. "But he might try to   
hurt you like last time!" was the only answer Touya could think of at the time. "My BOYFRIEND will never hurt  
me. Now get out of the way before I kick you with my blades!" "Fine! Have it your way than." Big Brother just  
sat at the doorstep and pouted. "Really Touya, sometimes you act as though you were 10!" Fujitaka called  
out from the kitchen. "I'm very happy for your sister and you should be too." "Thanks, Dad!" she said as she  
stuck her tounge out at Touya. "Alright already. Just don't come crying to me when he hurts you again!' And  
with an audible "Hmph!", Sakura skated off too school to see her NEW boyfriend. Sakura had woken up early  
so that she could get to school to see Syaoran.   
  
Tomoyo had informed her that he would be in the same class as them! Sakura had arranged to meet  
Syaoran just before the school grounds so as to walk in with him and surprise the rest. She met him at the  
curb. "Morning, my love," smiled Syaoran as saw Sakura skate up too him. "Morning, koishii." They  
embraced each other. Syaoran let go and held her at arm's length. "Now that I have the chance to look you  
over, you seem even more bueatiful than when I had left you." Sakura blushed when she heard Syaoran's  
words. "You don't look to bad yourself, my handsome Syaoran." They stood like that for a while, ever-green  
eyes staring into chocolate-brown ones.  
  
They slowly moved closer and closer together, their lips barely brushing against each other. Then  
Syaoran pulled her close to him and their lips locked together. Sakura moaned as she felt him deepen the  
kiss, his tongue in her mouth. Sakura decided to give a little back, using her own tongue to probe his mouth.  
They kissed like that untill Syaoran went a little overboard. He gave a squeeze to Sakura's bottom.  
Sakura gasped, both from the lack of air and at the feeling of his hands on her behind. She broke the  
embrace and playfully slapped Syaoran across the face. "Now, now. Don't go that far just yet, we ARE still  
underaged you know!" she scolded Syaoran, wagging a finger at him. "Ah well. I've already waited two  
years, so what's another five?"he said, as he continued to grin wolfishly. "Come on! Let's get to school  
before Tomoyo spots us and starts rolling the cameras!" she said laughingly. So they walked to school,  
Sakura grasping Syaoran's arm, the world's most perfect couple.  
  
THE END?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now how's that for a love story!!! In case you don't know the Japanese words:  
  
kotori - bird  
aishiteru - I love you  
koishii - beloved  
sensei - teacher or Mr.  
ooi - hey  
chan - suffix for fimilar (female) person. [Kero is an exception as he's not suppose to have a gender!]  
kun - Mr for a boy  
konichi wa - Good Afternoon  
oniichan - cute version of 'oniisan', meaning elder brother  
  
Well, I'm gonna start on the continuation for this story, so e-mail me suggestions at (daloafu@hotmail.com)  
And send in your comments about this fan-fic, even if your gonna flame me! [I'm fireproof!] 


End file.
